


Your changes

by U345



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A poem, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Or any as a matter of fact, POV Male Character, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U345/pseuds/U345
Summary: Not much of a summary...its a poem in Steve’s pov, of how he feels while pining for tony from afar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever work in this fandom and since its a poem i urge you please be kind!

Everyday i look at you and find that you have changed,  
Everyday i think of you and my feelings stay the same,  
How will this work, I am stuck at the first page still,  
And in everyway you are different, in everything but your name,

This artist soul of mine is lost in the hues of your eyes,  
Still i paint you in my colors,  
When my soul is colored in your dye,  
Your changes everyday have turned my soul in a rainbow sky  
As everyday you are different, even the way you say my name,

Your fast flying pace has me loosing my balance,  
I fall a little more each day, you’re driving me insane,  
This startegic brain no longer makes any sense,  
As everyday you change and it foils my leniar plans....

In your space i try to linger and think of this time as ours,  
Your fast talking self with a defenseless smile, i vow to make you mine,  
But not today as my heart once again gave under your gaze and stuttered,  
So let me recover my breath from all the palpations and flutters to give the proper wine and dine,

 

It’s a waltz that we do everyday you and me,  
Two steps forwards and one steps backwards,  
Never reaching where our love can be free,

I have seen it in your eyes too, a constant horizon of red and blue,  
A possibility of you and me,   
But with your every change your scars increase and you cower away from love,  
So i will be your hero your soilder and one true love to believe in,  
For everytime you change to leave your abused heart behind,  
I will pick up every piece left behind and keep them warm in my gloves,  
Turn around amd look at me, i'll be your lighthouse, your way back home,

You change everyday but my love stays the same, your constant in life,  
A piece in your path always waiting to be picked up by you....

**Author's Note:**

> Umm please tell me how i did in the comments sections i really need to know!!!  
> I welcome constructive criticism! Thank you ^_^


End file.
